


Because I Have To

by HereInLies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereInLies/pseuds/HereInLies
Summary: She knew it was coming the second his grip tightened around her upper arm and his face appeared in her vision, teeth bared and eyes gleaming with cruel excitement. She also knew it was the only way to save her friends.





	Because I Have To

She knew it was coming the second his grip tightened around her upper arm and his face appeared in her vision, teeth bared and eyes gleaming with cruel excitement. She opened her mouth to scream but a long, cold finger pressed against her lips.

“Scream and your friends die,” came the voice, crueler and colder than the finger and the look in his eyes.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see the unconscious bodies of Harry and Ron, could see the other Snatchers preparing to move them, and she knew Fenrir Greyback was telling the truth.

A shudder ran through her body over what she knew was about to come, but she lifted her eyes to Fenrir’s, strong and defiant. He could do whatever he wanted to her as long as he didn’t hurt her friends. She could handle it. She knew that.

“They said you were very smart.” Fenrir dipped his head to whisper in her ear, his voice so low but yet so clear. The words dripped with lust, but she didn’t avoid his eyes as his finger dropped from her lips, down her neck to the top of her cloak.

He had her undressed in almost no time, her clothes magicked away so she was lying completely naked on the cold, bare ground, the rest of the Snatchers moving around, taking glances at her, some openly staring at the patch of hair between her legs or at her small breasts.

She felt the start of a humiliated flush but she shoved it down. Let them stare. Nothing they could do to her could break her.

Fenrir’s hands found her upper thighs, and she forced herself to relax as the werewolf spread her legs, giving the rest of the Snatchers a much better view.

He reached up then, twisted a nipple so she grunted in pain, and he smiled, that same cruel, vicious smile.

He leaned back over her, so his mouth was once again by her ear. “This is going to be fun,” he cackled, and she forced herself to remain still.

Fenrir pulled back again, holding his wand in his hand. And then he did something she had not seen before. He let go of the wand, but somehow it remained floating in the air. And then he swooshed his hand, and before she knew it, the wand was flying toward her.

Hermione yelped, part in pain and part in surprise, as the wand flew between her legs, sliding inside her and pushing deep into her.

Fenrir laughed, that cruel vicious laugh, as the wand began to thrust, moving in and out between her legs, deeper each time and somehow fuller. She felt herself being stretched, too stretched.

Her back arched as the pain swept over her, and tears stung her eyes. But she refused to cry, refused to break.

Fenrir smiled as he watched her, the wand fucking her, her body starting to lose control. 

“I want to see you beg,” he said.

“I will never beg,” she managed to whisper, but she knew as soon as she said it that she should have kept her mouth shut.

Fenrir reached out, pulled the wand out from between her legs. She felt a gush follow it, and she had a feeling it might have been blood.

He pointed the wand at her, murmured something she couldn’t hear, but a moment later, a blast of yellow light came out of the end of the wand, bathing her whole body in its light. She felt a sort of heat envelop her, starting from her toes and working upward to her head. 

“Roll over,” Fenrir said, and a second later, Hermione felt her body start to do as she asked. Her mind screamed, but it was like there was a disconnect between what she wanted to do and what she was doing. She tried to move her hands, to move her legs, to open her mouth, but her whole body was listening only to Fenrir.

It rolled over and, following Fenrir’s new commands, positioned itself on all fours, her legs spread wide so her arse and her pussy were on full display to everyone. She felt a hand on her back, and her body bent to her head was resting on her arms, her breasts handing down.

In horror, she felt a hand grasp her breast and squeeze it, but a second later, it grew worse. She felt hands move to her arse and spread her cheeks, exposing her, and then Fenrir’s dick was pushing into her, too big and too long to fit comfortably and her mind screamed at the pain, but her body just shifted backward into his touch.

Fenrir’s hands returned to her breasts, groping her fiercely, as he forced himself into her from behind, fucking her as hard as he could, her insides tearing and stretching in pain.

She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. But all she could do was lie there as he touched her, as he fucked her, over and over and over.

Until finally he pulled out and commanded her to roll over again, to bend her legs at the knees, to spread them wide, and then he commanded her to move with him as he entered her vaginally this time, his dick again stretching her out.

His fingers still groped at her breasts, but his eyes were cruel, vicious. He knew what he was doing, and her laughed mercilessly when he commanded her to orgasm and her body did, arching up and shuddering around him as he fucked her through it, over and over again.

Finally, after he was done, after he was satisfied, and she still lay spread out on the ground, he waved his wand again and she felt a rush of cold spread over her body, from her head down to her toes.

The pain rushed back a second later, her whole body screaming in agony. Her breasts tender, her vagina sore, her anus bloody.

She couldn’t help it — she choked on a sob, no longer able to pretend.

But it was okay. Her friends would be safe, and that was all that mattered.

They were safe.


End file.
